Talk:Children
"They appear as they did in Fallout 3," This article needs to be improved and its information made clearer. In example: "They appear as they did in Fallout 3" What is that supposed to mean? It gives little meaning. Zluhcs (talk) 17:12, August 8, 2011 (UTC) If you have played fallout 3 then you would knowChargersphinx (talk) 04:10, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Yes all it means is that they will be in towns and unharmable just like they where in both Fallout 3 and Nev Vegas Lucian Dragos (talk) 05:27, November 11, 2011 (UTC) : Pretty much. Unlike Fallout 3, however, some of these kids actually have parents :P Timeoin•Say G'Day• •See current projects 05:29, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Minor Glitch I was standing on Runa Fair-Shield when she was sleeping and she said, "I'm not allowed to stand on the furniture," when she was asleep. Not a big issue but I still would like to point it out. 02:32, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Only Nords It might be worth noting that there are only Nord children No, that isn't true. In Markarth there is a Redguard child, for example. Retardedmoose (talk) 21:33, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Whiterun Bully They should at the very least let us beat up that whiterun brat. Anyways, I would argue that she is also a significant child as well as the boy she torments. (Really though... let me hurt her!) Retardedmoose (talk) 10:06, November 29, 2011 (UTC) February 2012. I don't know if it's been patched or if it's different on steam version, but i definitly could beat up the crapy Jarl's son. Did it with dual fireball and killed him instantly, 10 second later, i was also dead being ganged up by all the character in there ( even my housecarl lydia and my follower from the pub ). Me too i just wish i could shut the fuc* up Bugs How do you know it was intended to be adult-only, for the brotherhood attempts? Retardedmoose (talk) 04:03, December 9, 2011 (UTC) buggers Can't kill? Wait I thought that if you were in werewolf form you could kill them. or am i wrong? SCARING THE LITTLE GIRL?! (No one will get that reference) Randomly transformed into a werewolf while wearing Cursed Ring of Hircine during Ill Met By Moonlight, I was at Darkwater Crossing to pick up Derkeethus, and as you'd expect, everyone became hostile including the little girl (there were 6 people there total, me, some human girl who died, the little girl, Derkeethus, and 2 Imperial Soldiers; Derkeethus, being married to me, wasn't hostile), and then, since dragons spawn there, one spawned, and everyone started attacking it instead of me, I changed back to normal, shortly after defeating the Dragon, and everyone became non-hostile, except the little girl (she already disliked me, apparently, telling me "I hate you" before my transformation). Then the soldiers and Derkeethus all started attacking her, because the game thaught she had assaulted me, and since children can't be arrested, she just kept running away screaming for them to leave her alone, and they kept firing arrows at her, and now whenever she tries to come back, the soldiers are still hostile to her, FUNNIEST THING I HAVE EVER SEEN IN SKYRIM (PS3). --Gothzilla the Annihilator (talk) 23:37, January 24, 2012 (UTC) There seems to be a bug I've experienced but it's not listed here. When I was playing as my thief-character, I was breaking in in the Riverwood Smith (the house where Dorthe lives). It was about 3 am, so I thought everyone was well asleep and I could steal some stuff without anyone noticing. However, the little Dorthe was not asleep! Scared the crap out of me. Is this a recurring bug, and if it is, should it be notified here? FYI I'm playing it on a PS3. 21:25, February 3, 2012 (UTC) I know this is a very old post, and I apologize if this affects anything negatively, but the reference is The Longliers mini series.... 21:38, August 30, 2012 (UTC) iron daggers? i started to kill everyone in solitude and the three kids started attacking me with iron daggers has anyone else had this? *ck up Pains in the ass They can snitch Always piss me off and i cant even kill them i mean i mnot a sicko but i wish could tell to shut the F Beast Children They should make Beast race children for Hearthfire. [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'Bioniclepluslotr']] 21:32, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Voice Acting The child voice acting in this game is horrible. These dont sound like professional voice actors at all - they just sound like random kids - probably spoiled brats related to executives at Bethesda. That would probably explain why you cannot find information anywhere on the internet about the individuals supplying these child voices... orphans bug Anyone else have the Bug where children you orphan (such as Sissel and Britte) ignore their parents deaths and do not go to the orphanage; instead acting as if the parent is still alive? VARGR (talk) 02:40, August 19, 2013 (UTC) Quote at the top? Just a suggestion: Maybe adding a quote above the page might be nice, although it is purely cosmetic. But maybe its a nice little addition. Tenderly yours NotAFriend (talk) 14:18, July 23, 2014 (UTC)Mike help my children in skyrim and their bedroom are gone what happened and how do I get them back : Please ask questions like that in the this talk page isn't for that and you probably won't get a answer usually, if the whole room has vanished it sounds like the DLC was somehow removed, make sure its still there and load a save in which you know the room is still around (saving while the room and kids are gone will permanently remove them from that save). AzuraKnight (talk) 12:41, March 13, 2015 (UTC) Permanently adult-sized children bug help Has anyone else encountered a bug wherein children scale up to adult size (usually when performing some activity) only to not scale back down afterward, thus getting stuck in a freakishly tall state? If so, has anyone found a fix that doesn’t involve console commands? Over time half of the children I see in my game have acquired this bug & it’s really disconcerting. Every time I reloaded a save to get one child back to normal more children would get the bug, & sometimes I’d arrive to a town after having cleared out half a hold’s worth of dungeons only to find that I missed one, so I eventually gave up trying to stop this bug since it wasn’t worth it to go back all that way. I really hope there’s a fix for this but haven’t been able to find one, & the Killable Children PS4 mod was taken down so I cannot fix it in that way.